


Trying to be Sneaky

by colieb2183



Series: Bottom!Shiro 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Face Sitting, I'M SO SORRY MATT, I'll make it up to you, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Shiro’s trying to pay attention, he really is. But Keith. Keith is a silent force beneath him, slowly taking Shiro apart with all the inexorable power of the tides. His bones, his mind, his composure, steadily disintegrating into scattered particles beneath Keith’s touch.





	Trying to be Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinan smut (ashinan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/gifts).



> Bottom Shiro Week fic 3 brings us Face Sitting and While on a Phone Call. AND I got BINGO!!! wooo!
> 
> For real, tho thank you so much to [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut) for reading this through for me! I got so stuck and she is... unparalleled. Go read her stuff, she's phenomenal.
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter [@Colie2183](https://twitter.com/Colie2183).

Shiro feels unbearably exposed. Sure, the camera may only be showing from about nipple height up (he made sure to test it), and sure, he may still be wearing his uniform jacket, as clean and pressed and perfect as always. But Keith is lying supine beneath his naked lower half running calloused fingers up and down his legs, tracing raised lines of scar tissue as if they’re something precious, something to be treasured.

Suppressing a full body shiver, Shiro tries to focus on the screen hovering in front of him. When Pidge designed new mobility capabilities for their video comms system to take calls in private quarters, there’s no way she expected them to be utilized for clandestine sex. Shiro desperately tries to focus on Matt’s voice.

“-- able to make contact with the Tivaairu on their home planet D’oeks and are currently in diplomatic talks on behalf of the Coalition. So far they seem to be interested in joining.”

“Excellent.”

Keith trades his fingers for his mouth. He licks along Shiro’s scars, sucking, biting, marking them with little rosettes of red and purple

“H-How about the inhabitants of Yiliet?”

“So far we’re struggling to come to an agreeme--”

Arms corded with muscle wrap around Shiro’s thighs, pulling him down, forcing his knees to spread, his ass to settle closer to Keith’s face. With a lazy roll of his lips, Keith sucks one ball into his mouth, and then the other. Heat. Pressure. The slick slide of skin and Shiro can barely breathe as Keith hums low around his mouthful. Keith is far,  _ far _ , too good at this. 

Alternating sides, Keith sucks, licks, drags the sensitive skin of Shiro’s balls between pursed lips over and over and over until Shiro feels like he’s going to combust. Keith’s talented tongue traces the seam of Shiro’s sack, laves against his perineum, delivers teasing little kitten licks to the edge of his rim. Heat blooms across Shiro’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears. He disguises a gasp in a muffled cough.

“-- to allow a visit from one of our representatives--”

Shiro’s trying to pay attention, he really is. But Keith. Keith is a silent force beneath him, slowly taking Shiro apart with all the inexorable power of the tides. His bones, his mind, his composure, steadily disintegrating into scattered particles beneath Keith’s touch. 

That sinful tongue swipes broadly, then circles smaller and smaller until the tip wriggles inside. Shiro thighs tremble. His bionic hand floats behind him, pulling his cheeks apart further. Wordlessly begging for more. Deeper. Precome trickles down the head of his throbbing cock, and he imagines it dripping in messy strings, pooling in the hard ridges of Keith’s abdomen...

“--iro. Shiro, are you ok?”

Fuck.

“Yeah, Matt, sorry. I--” Shiro clears his throat. “I’m feeling a little tired, I zoned out there for a second.” An amused huff of air fans across his tailbone. Keith doesn’t let up with his tongue, swirling and dipping into Shiro’s opening. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? You look like you might have a fever or something.”

“Nope! I… uh. I--I’m-- I’m good.”

“Wait.” Matt’s eyes narrow. “ _ Wait.  _ Are you...are you and Keith  _ fucking _ right now?!”

“N--no! Of cour--”

“Shut up.” He points to Shiro through the camera. “That’s sex face.  _ You have sex face right now.  _ You’re  _ blushing. _ ”

Shiro freezes. “What? You can’t just assu--”

Keith’s tongue thrusts hard, fucking into him, licking mercilessly along his inner walls. Stars explode behind Shiro’s eyes. Breath freezes in his throat.

“ _ That. _ That hitch  _ right there _ . You think I don’t know that hitch?” Matt sounds simultaneously furious and on the edge of hysterical laughter. “We were on the same damn spaceship for months, you dick. WE SHARED THE SAME SLEEPING SPACE. I KNOW WHAT YOUR ‘I’M TRYING TO BE SNEAKY’ SEX NOISES SOUND LIKE.”

“Matt, I--”

“ _ Why! _ Is this payback? Is that what this is? You’re both  _ assholes _ . UGH”

The screen suddenly goes blank, glowing orange in the sudden darkness of their quarters. Shiro drops his controlled  façade , burying shaking fingers into Keith’s hair.

“Aaah -- You feel so good, baby,  _ don’t stop. _ ” 

He’ll apologize to Matt later.


End file.
